1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a memory device, a board, a liquid container, a host device, and a system.
2. Related Art
In a printer provided with an ink cartridge (a liquid container), it is necessary to detect whether or not the ink cartridge is mounted, in order to prevent a printing process from being performed in a state where the ink cartridge is not mounted.
In regard to this topic, for example, a method is disclosed in JP-A-2002-14870 in which a printer and an ink cartridge are provided with detection terminals to detect electrical connection, thereby detecting whether or not the ink cartridge is mounted. However, in this method, there is a problem that the number of terminals increases.
For example, a method is disclosed in JP-A-2009-274438 in which terminals for detecting the amount of remaining ink are commonly used to detect whether or not the ink cartridge is mounted. However, in this method, when the detection of the amount of remaining ink is changed to another method, it is difficult to reduce the number of terminals.